


The absolute terror of being able to do absolutely nothing.

by Geritashipper123



Series: Iwatobi-Gem fics [9]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Dual points of veiw, Fear, Grieving, Happy Ending, Homeworld - Freeform, I hope, M/M, There's gonna be a cute fluffy reunion, and possibly smut later on, gem au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when homeworld comes and takes the gems back, Nagisa experiences the terror or homeworld first hand, and it's just as bad as expected. On the run with Makoto and not knowing the fates of their friends, Nagisa quickly learns- this world is very different from earth. </p><p> </p><p>When Haruka wakes up on homeworld and Makoto isn't with him, his first assumption is that his partner has been killed. Trapped in a cell with Rin and Sousuke awaiting trails and death, all they can do is wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tobio112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobio112/gifts).



When he woke up, Nagisa screamed.

He was not on earth.

He remembered everything clearly- it had been just like the day he’d met Makoto and Haruka. A ship had landed. Kisumi and two other gems had beaten them back.

And they were taken. This time, he’d slept.

He’d slept all the way to homeworld.

He woke up, and he was NOT on a ship.

He was in a stable cell, made out of solid rock walls and bars made of the same material. Nagisa placed his hand on one wall; he was never gonna chip through that.

How far away from earth was he? Homeworld could be light years away. What if kisumi had already taken control of it? What if earth was gone?

And where were the others?

Now, Nagisa started to panic.

He was going to die, his gem was going to be broken. He was going to die. What if the others were already dead? How long had he been asleep?

He sat there, sobbing into his hands for who knew how long-

And then, footsteps.

Nagisa froze. He immidiently put a bubble around himself on instinct, terrified of what would happen.

When a figure in a black cloak ran past his cage and then stopped short and turned to look in, Nagisa sobbed again.

Makoto pulled down his hood, green eyes wide “Nagisa! Are you okay?!” He whispered. Nagisa popped his bubble and ran to the cage door. Makoto took his hand through the bars, a worried look on his face. “Nagisa-” “I'm okay.” Nagisa reassured “I was just really scared.” Makoto nodded “okay. That's okay. Come on, let's get you out of here.” He reached back, and there was a glowing as a bow appeared in his hands. Nagisa’s mouth formed a little O shape, for he had never seen Makoto’s weapon before. Makoto placed the bow on the ground and reached back like he was grabbing an arrow from a quiver. Sure enough, an arrow appeared.

Nagisa watched in amazement as Makoto started jiggling the arrow head in the lock of his cage door. “You know how to pick locks?” Nagisa asked “when your starving on the street, you pick up a few less than legal things-” Makoto muttered. There was a click and Makoto glanced both ways before pushing the door open. There was a loud screeching sound and Makoto winced.

The moment Nagisa could fit through the space the other had made, he squeezed through and jumped into Makoto’s arms. The taller gem held him close, hushing him as Nagisa buried his quiet sobs in Makoto’s chest. Makoto ran a hand through the blonde hair, comfortingly, just like Maromi would.

They stayed like that for a while- until there were more footsteps. Makoto’s eyes widened and he grabbed the shorter gem’s wrist “Nagisa. We have to go now. Can you run?” He asked, all business. Nagisa nodded and Makoto took his hand and pulled him along mafter him.

The dungeon they seemed to be in was a maze of hallways and cells with gems in them. Nagisa kept switching between focusing on running, and looking for the others. “Makoto-” he managed at one point “Mako-chan where’s Haru-chan?"

Even while they were running, Makoto flinched.

As far as Nagisa knew, Makoto and Haruka were never apart. He had a theory that they had a homing device just so one of them could find the other.

Clearly, that was not the case.

“He's… I don't know.” Makoto admitted, fear seeping into his voice despite his best efforts to hide it so he wouldn't worry Nagisa. “I didn't find them anywhere.”

Nagisa’s eyes grew to the size of saucers “they're not dead right?” Makoto paled at the very thought “no! No no no- of course not!”

He sounded like he was reassuring himself just as much as he was reassuring Nagisa.

“They aren't dead… He isn't dead…” Makoto shook his head as more footsteps sounded “come on. We have to go.”

And so they did.

 

* * *

 

 

When Haruka awoke, his first thought was actually not that he wasn't fused with his partner.

It was that the air was thicker. It was strange but familiar. It was homeworld air.

Then he realized he wasn't fused with Makoto, and he screamed.

They were on homeworld and Makoto wasn't with him. Makoto was a chrysolite they could be killed for _looking at someone the wrong way_ \- Makoto had _killed_ people. He was a fugitive. A rebel. And he had no status-

Chrysolites didn't get trials. Haruka remembered that chrysolites didn't get trials.

Makoto could have been killed on sight.

They wouldn't have kept him alive.

Haruka couldn't hear anything except the animalistic, _agonized_ wailing sound that was coming from his own mouth.

Makoto was dead. Dead and gone. He had to be. Makoto was gone and Haruka would never see him again. He’d never get another one of Makoto’s hugs. He’d never get to see that beautiful god dammed smile again or hear Makoto laugh. No more fusing and being so incredibly close to Makoto that they were one person. No more ruts spent with his beautiful omega. No more kisses. No more “I love you”s or “I never want to leave you”s or “your my everything”s

Because Makoto was dead. His everything his partner the other half of his soul was gone. After all they’d been through, Haruka hadn’t protected him.

In his mind's eye, he imagined that Makoto had screamed his name when he’d been broken.

He screamed again, this time in fury.

“ ** _BASTARDS! MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS GIVE HIM BACK! YOU KILLED HIM AT LEAST KILL ME TOO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITHOUT HIM!_** ” But his cries just bounced off the walls of the tower he was at the bottom of, maybe going out the windows at the top. Uselessly, Haruka beat his fists against the walls and floor like a spoiled child who had lost their favorite toy.

Makoto had been Maromi’s patience, Haruka his fury.

He’d lost the thing that kept him calm. He’d lost his better half. He’d lost his partner.

Dear god he’d lost Makoto.


	2. Waiting for the opportune moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what? We wait?" "... For now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is called TATOBATDAN in my docs cause I just use initials for everything so here is chapter two of TATOBATDAN.

Makoto continued running with Nagisa in tow until he suddenly pulled the blonde into a closet and hid.

Nagisa watched as Makoto huffed, leaning against the wall. He whimpered “Mako-chan… How do you know that the others aren't dead?”

Makoto swallowed thickly “because Haruka was blue diamond. We’d hear about it if the ex-blue diamond was executed.” He panted, the air on this planet was thick and hard to run in. Makoto wasn't used to it yet

“What about Rin and Sousuke?” Nagisa asked, half panicked “their… High class gems. And famous rebels. Important enough that we’d heard about it. The only executions you don't hear about are chrysolite ones.” Nagisa watched as Makoto flinched a little at that thought. “Mako-chan… How are you still alive? Did you get proven innocent at trial or something?”

Makoto sighed and shook his head “no. I don't get a trial. Kisumi- pink diamond. He wanted to taunt me. I got away on the way to the execution. That's why we have to get out of here, you're a rare gem and I'm a wanted one.” Nagisa’s eyes widened.

“Nagisa, listen… You know how we’ve all been training you to fight?” Makoto asked. Nagisa nodded “okay. Good. You're going to need to use all of those skills.” Nagisa nodde “and Nagisa?” Makoto looked him in the eye “If it comes down to it, I want you to let them kill me.”

Nagisa stared and shook his head “no! We have to leave together-” “and if I can, we will. But Nagisa, they’ll keep you alive to question you. Let them take you back. _Let them kill me_.” He stressed “do you understand? You have to do everything I say if you want to survive here and the first it thing you have to do is know that if it comes down to it, I want you to let them kill me.”

Nagisa swallowed, and then nodded. Makoto smiled weakly “good. I know I'm asking a lot. I know you're scared. I'm sorry there's no other way.” “Just…” Nagisa started “one more question.” Makoto nodded

“Do you think earth is okay?” Nagisa asked softly. Makoto blinked, then smiled softly at him “I'm sure earth- and Rei- are both fine.” Nagisa felt himself blush as Makoto quickly knew who he was really worried about. He nodded.

Makoto pressed his ear to the door and listened. “Okay… I think their gone. Let's move.” He took Nagisa’s hand, and they started running again.

They ran until they found a grate in the wall, and Makoto listened “... I hear wind wistling. This is a way out.” He made another arrow and started trying to pry it open.

A guard saw them them. Makoto cursed. “Shit-” he stopped at the grate and fired an arrow at him with great precision. The gaurd, a large gem, snarled when the arrow imbedded in his shoulder, but didn't poof. He charged-

And then ran into the bubble Nagisa put around him and Makoto.

“Go go open the grate I can hold them!” Nagisa said. Makoto kept messing with the grate, and then it finally opened.

They jumped in, and they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka was still wailing when Sousuke and Rin reformed.

Apparently, their gems had been in the cell with him the whole time, but they had simply been poofed.

Haruka finally stopped wailing when Rin put his hand on his shoulder. “Haruka what’s going on? What's happened?” He asked.

Haruka started sobbing like a child.

“M-M-Makoto-” he managed before his sobs made it impossible to speak “dead…! Homeworld-” he broke down again and decided he wasn't going to try. He couldn't speak.

He saw Rin’s face as he watched Haruka hyperventilate and sob and beat his fists bloody against the floor. It was concerned to say the least.

“Haruka.” Rin started gently “you have to calm down. You can't help Makoto or Nagisa if you're like this.”

That just made Haruka cry harder, starting to wail again.

Sousuke sighed and came over. He smacked Haruka across the face. It worked, Haruka stopped wailing.

However, he then jumped to his feet and shoved Sousuke against a wall. “Don't. Touch. Me.” Haruka snarled, angrier than Sousuke had ever seen him “Do you hear me! Don't touch me!” The ex-diamond shouted, eyes wild.

But something was different. Haruka was still crying, and his grip kept slackening “don't touch me… Don't touch him…” He started mumbling, releasing Sousuke and bowing his head.

“... You think Makoto is dead.” Sousuke finally said. Haruka let out a pathetic little sob, raising a hand to cover his mouth. Rin touched his shoulder again “Haruka. No one knows Makoto as well as you. You must know that he probably got away! This is Makoto were talking about- he's a survivor. He won't die that easily.” Rin reasoned.

Haruka whimpered, sniffed, and nodded. Yes, that made sense. Maybe Makoto wasn't dead.

Maybe.

The ex-diamond finally looked up “... We're not gonna get out of here.” He said in a shaky voice “there's no way. It's too high.” Rin nodded “and there are probably guards up there.”

“So what? We wait?” Sousuke asked “... For now.” Rin consented.

Haruka sat against the wall, staring down at his lap. The belt he wore was green.

He missed Makoto.


	3. I will see you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a world they are criminal to, two lovers long for one another.

For a civilization that survived off of totally killing other planets, homeworld was very colorful.

No really.

The gems were all different colors and the buildings were all different colors, there was nature that was different colors-

It was a very colorful place, shockingly enough.

It had been 12 days since they escaped the dungeon, and Nagisa and Makoto had been living behind a dumpster, terrified.

Makoto’s photo was everywhere. He was wanted dead or alive.

Speaking of which…

Nagisa was finally allowed to turn, and he saw Makoto dressed in commoners clothes. Makoto looked… Sad. Really sad.

Nagisa frowned and went to sit across from him. “Mako-chan?” He asked softly “are you alright?”

Makoto nodded “it's just…” He held up the clothes he had just taken off “this is my military uniform.” He sighed. Nagisa frowned “you still wear one?” Makoto sighed “I… I worked really hard to get into the military. I was the first chrysolite to. Ever. I've always been proud of that.”

He shifted the uniform so that he was holding up the blue diamond patch on the right breast of the uniform “... This signifies me as the second of blue diamond. I loved this position. It led me to Haruka. It was something I worked hard for and I was so proud of. It showed that just because I'm a chrysolite I could still be powerful.” He looked away from  
Nagisa’s gaze. “... It's just weird to not be wearing it.”

“...” Nagisa looked around really quick and saw the perfect thing.

He got up and grabbed a torn, old satchel off of a pile of junk. He wiped the mud off of it and looked it over “here.” He said after he was done. “You can carry it with you.”

Makoto smiled at him. “You’re so sweet Nagisa. Thank you.” He said softly, accepting the bag. He opened it and was about to stuff the uniform in- when he paused.

“... Haruka always told me to never take this off. As long as I wore this I was safe and protected. As long as I wear this, I was his. His second, his warrior, his knight, his chrysolite-” his breath caught a bit “... His everything…” He ran his fingers over the blue diamond patch, tears spilling onto the uniform.

Nagisa couldn't help himself. He hugged Makoto tightly.

Makoto hugged back, holding him close. Nagisa buried his face in Makoto’s chest “it's alright Mako-Chan. We're gonna find them. You're gonna see Haruka again.

Makoto nodded, and Nagisa felt tears against his scalp.

When they pulled apart, Makoto sniffled. He held up the uniform and buried his nose into the blue diamond patch.

_“My Makoto” “My everything” “I love you.” “You're mine.” “Your so cute mon cherie.” “Your perfect Schatz.” “My perfect chrysolite.” “My mako-chan.” “My second.”_

_“My chrysolite”_

“My diamond.” Makoto replied to the voice in his mind, voice soft and reverent. Like he was really crouched in front of Haruka, swearing his allegiance.

He pressed a kiss to the patch, and then placed it into the bag.

_I will see you again my diamond_

 

* * *

 

 

By the counts of the sunrise and sunset, 12 days had passed.

12 more days where Makoto could have been killed.

Haruka could feel his spirit breaking with each passing hour.

The longer they were in here the longer homeworld had to kill Makoto.

He growled and punched a wall. His fists were bruised, and his hands ached. He didn't care. He _needed_ to get to Makoto.

He needed to know if he was dead or alive.

And then, Sousuke sat up “Flies!” He said.

Both his mate and Haruka looked at him like he’d gone around the bend.

“Flies. We can turn into flies. Gnats even. The gaurds are good but their not that good right?"

Rin blinked “that's… Genius.” Haruka didn't even bother responding. He just transformed into a gnat. He flew upwards, and he heard the other two follow him.

The “Windows” they had seen were barred, at the foot of a large structure that probably had nothing in it. There were gaurds all around their… Hole? Yes, it was a hole.

Haruka flew towards one of the windows, so close to freedom he could taste it. He’d get out of here. He’d find kisumi. He’d get the information he needed before killing the bastard-

_Zap_

Haruka shifted back as pain filled him. An invisible gem barrier, of course.

He fell down down down-

He hit the ground with a thud and fell blissfully unconcious.


	4. 5 degrees of separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get further and further apart. How far apart can they get before they implode?

It was another 3 days before they were almost discovered.

The garbage people had come to clean their alley way and they’d taken one look at them-

And Makoto had ran with Nagisa in tow again.

Makoto was a really fast runner.

They took a few back alleys and soon, they’d escaped the main city. Makoto finally slowed outside of the city, stopping under a tree.

They stood there for a moment, catching their breath. “... We left the city.” Nagisa said “how do we save the others now?” He stood up straight and looked at Makoto “Mako-chan how do we save them?!” He felt panic grow in his chest

“What if their hurt or gonna get killed and we can't save them cause we leave the city! Mako-chan we can't just abandon them-”

“We are NOT abandoning them!” Makoto snapped, looking up at him “Nagisa, I need you to calm down, alright? Calm down and listen to me.” Nagisa nodded and Makoto stood up straight “we are not abandoning them. They are very smart and very strong and they can take care of themselves. We are going to help them. We are.” He said. “But right now, they don't need us! They need us to stay alive, not help them.”

Nagisa stared at Makoto, at the green eyes which were so full of concern and doubt over what he was saying.

Makoto was scared. Makoto was terrified.

Nagisa swallowed, and he nodded “where do we go now?” He asked next.

Makoto looked around, then sighed

“I know a place we can go. But- Tommorow. For now, we rest. It's late.”

Nagisa nodded and laid down, falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

_He was laying on a beach._

_Not a beach- the beach. The one outside the house. It was warm and comfortable._

_And on his chest was Makoto._

_His head was curled up, listening to Haruka’s heart. Haruka kept stroking his fingers through Makoto’s soft hair._

_“Makoto?” Haruka said “Makoto I want you to never leave my side.”_

_“Oh Haruka…” Makoto picked up his head and Haruka craned his neck to look into the eyes of his beloved_

_But they weren't there._

_Makoto’s face was covered in blood, cracks were appearing all over him. His eyes were soulless black pits._

_**“WhY dID yoU LEt tHem BrEAk me HaruKA?!”** _

 

* * *

 

   
Haruka groaned when he opened his eyes, still in the same position he had landed in.

Up there, way way way up. There was his way out. His way out that was impossible to get out of.

Up there, alone and possibly dead.

He closed his eyes-

And he saw soulless black pits.

Haruka shot his eyes open with a cry.

A dream. It had just been a dream.

… How long had he been laying there for?

He sat up and winced in pain. He looked around. Rin looked up from what he was doing “Haruka! Your awake. It's been 3 days, we were worried.”

Haruka stared.

3 more days had gone by. 3 more days where they could have broken his Makoto.

Haruka started to sob again.


	5. The people of our past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting some old friends... And enemies.

When they woke up, Makoto started leading Nagisa down the road.

He kept gnawing on his lip, hoping that the person he was looking for was still available.

The pair kept walking until they were in a suburb of sorts, various livings were gathered in a small area. Makoto pulled his hood up.

He was also worried about Nagisa.

Nagisa had never been on homeworld, he'd never lived in the thick air. He was worried about Nagisa’s ability to breath.

He was worried about Rin and Sousuke.

He was worried about Haruka.

He really really was. It had been 16 days since he woke up in a cell, dirty, bruised and without Haruka.

He was scared for a lot of reasons. But he couldn't let Nagisa see that. He had to be strong, for Nagisa.

He had to be.

Soon, they arrived at the house he wanted to arrive at. Makoto swallowed thickly. Nagisa touched his arm “are you alright?” He asked. Makoto nodded and then knocked on the door.

A woman opened it.

Makoto stared at his old teacher, someone who had helped him immensely in the academy. Her and her mate, Gorou, let him into the school after hours and helped him train.

She was a tourmaline, with brown hair. She was nice enough… Well, until she got scary.

“You.” She said, speaking for the first time “you’ve made quite the mess.”

Makoto sighed

“Hi Mrs. Amakata.”

 

* * *

 

 

Haruka was very angry. Very much so.

He had been taken out of the hole. Not for his trial.

For torment.

Kisumi sat across from him, gem barriers surrounding Haruka. He was smirking devilishly.

“You know.” Kisumi said “it's been so long since we've had a talk like this Haruka.” He stretched out Haruka’s name, so it sounded like “haaaruukaaaah!” And at the end he clicked his tongue.

He hated that. He hated how Kisumi was smiling at him, how happy he sounded. How dare Kisumi be so happy.

“So Haru.” Kisumi said “what have you been up to?” He asked

“Not listening to you.” Haruka replied “and it's been _great_.”

Kisumi just laughed. “So great huh? Have you looked in a mirror in the past few days?”

Haruka arched an eyebrow, confused. Kisumi laughed and went over to the wall. A mirror appeared on the wall and Haruka turned-

 _Oh_.

His gem had a large crack in it. It had probably happened when he fell.

No wonder he’d felt so weird lately. Well shit.

“...” Haruka shrugged “so what?” He asked, turning back to Kisumi. “I've been perfectly happy rebelling against you and I’d like to get back to it so if you could just free my friends and give me a ship and, oh yeah, _give me back my mate_ I would greatly appreciate it.” Haruka said, growling only slightly.

Kisumi smirked “ah. No.” He chuckled “oh Mako-chan. Sweet sweet Mako-chan.” The smirk grew dark “such a pity.”

Haruka snapped like a dog held back by twine. He shot forward, only stopping until he was mere centimeters away from the barrier “Where. Is. My. Mate.” Haruka snarled “What have you done with Makoto!”

Kisumi started laughing again, and Haruka snarled. “Do you think this is a joke?! What did you do with Makoto!” Haruka snapped.

“Oh wouldn't you like to know.” Kisumi laughed “wouldn't you like to know…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit a wild amakata SENSEI appeared.
> 
> Come check me out on tumblr @2p-germanys-blog and @geritashipper123writes


	6. I need you, Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For if Haruka and Makoto could communicate through a look, Rin and Sousuke could communicate through a touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY 
> 
> I have decided i am going to finish this by Thursday. 
> 
> I WILL DO THIS

Amakata-san’s house was still a very welcoming place many many many thousands of years after the last time he’d been there, sitting in her parlor, talking about school.

 

What  _ was  _ weird, though, was having Nagisa with him. 

 

Given the choice, Makoto was sure that all of them would have preferred it if Nagisa had never experienced homeworld. It was a horrible place, and Nagisa should have never had to experience it.

 

_ Damn Kisumi for putting Nagisa through this _

 

Makoto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Amakata had let both him and Nagisa wash off, and had even made them food (which Nagisa was eating hungrily), but he didn't feel right. 

 

He didn't have Haruka with him. 

 

This was the longest they’d gone without being fused since the day Maromi became Maromi, and it scared him. He didn't feel right. 

 

He kept instinctively going to rub his chest, where one of Maromi’s gems was, and he would look down at his hands and see his own tanned skin and-

 

It scared him how used to being Maromi he was. 

 

But at the same time, while he loved Maromi, he didn't care about the fusion as much as he should have. 

 

He loved being Maromi of course, but what he really needed in that moment wasn't Maromi

 

It was Haruka. 

 

He was scared for the ex-diamond, he truly was. The trial would be public, a spectacle, but that didn't mean it would go in Haruka’s favor.

 

He sighed and bit his lip, determined to stop thinking that way. 

 

Haruka would be fine. 

 

He had to be. 

 

* * *

 

Rin was good at hiding it, but he was terrified.

 

Other than Makoto, he was the lowest ranking gem out of all of them. And it was the weirdest thing to be back on homeworld. 

 

He knew he would probably be executed, he wondered if they’d let him visit Gou’s grave before they killed him. 

 

When they took Haruka away though, that freaked him out sufficiently.

 

Were they starting trials? Executions? Were they going to torture Makoto or Nagisa in front of them or something?

 

Homeworld was  _ sickening-  _

 

He was ripped out of his thoughts when a warm hand was placed on the small of his back. “Rin.” Sousuke said “Rin I need you to calm down.” He said.

 

Rin tried, he really did. His breaths were ragged from fear. 

 

Sousuke sighed and kissed his forehead “everything is going to be fine, alright? You trust me, so trust me when I say that we’re going to be fine.” He said.

 

Rin nodded, breath slowing slightly. 

 

“I love you.” Rin croaked “I love you, Sousuke.” 

 

Sousuke nodded “you're my dork.” He said, making Rin smile as he kissed the shorter’s cheekbone “I love you too.” 

 

They sat in silence for a few moments, holding each other and breathing. They aren’t Makoto and Haruka, they can’t stay fused for long periods of time without their stubborn (some might even say bullheaded to a fault) personalities clashing. They argue often, and even if they always come back to one another in the end, they are hardly perfect. 

 

But if Haruka and Makoto were able to communicate with their eyes, Rin and Sousuke could communicate through touch.

 

A shaky hand against a hip for  _ I’m scared _ . A broad sweep across a back of  _ It’ll be okay _ . A hand pressed against a spine for  _ I need you with me _ . A hand cupping a cheek for  _ You’ll always have me _ .

 

Lips pressed against somewhere, anywhere- 

 

_ I love you. I need you. My heart, My love, My everything.  _

 

The wall opened up, and Rin instantly scrambled away from his mate.

 

Aiichiro’s face had been mutilated by the gem that Kisumi had shoved there, but rin recognized him anywhere. 

 

Ai stared, and promptly screamed.


	7. Conversations between acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People can be good, or they can be bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED WOOO 
> 
> Okay so I'm gonna stop promising a specific day when I'm going to finish this BUT IT'LL BE SOON. 
> 
> Dedicated to Hayato, for being the reason this whole mess started.

“So you really did never listen to me, huh?” Amakata says, shaking her head as Makoto finishes telling her about where he’s been for the last several millenia.

“Well I wouldn’t say that, I mean I use the battle tactics you taught me and I definitely remember your lessons on how not to act like an omega in an alphistic society.” Makoto says, shifting on Amakata’s couch. She had taught him everything he knew about hiding his heat and being an omega. She’d even given him homemade heat suppressants- which were illegal for chrysolites to buy.

“So you claim, but you're a wanted fugitive not to mention traitor to the whole planet. You committed _treason_ Makoto.” Makoto winced at the reminder of his past crimes. She didn't know the half of it. “Yeah. I know.” He said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Mako-chan is nice.” Nagisa said suddenly, looking at Amakata. “He did bad things in the past but he's nice now.” He said.

Makoto didn't look at Nagisa as he watched Amakata’s reaction. She didn't look impressed, but she rarely did. If earth was full of feminists with no pity, Amakata would be one of them. Very little made her soften up.

Luckily for him, he and her husband were about the only two things on that list.

“I know he is. He’s a good kid, always has been. He just needs to be cleaner about it.” She said, looking at Makoto, who nodded sheepishly.

He would admit it- he’d hardly been thinking straight the past few days. He was so scared about Haruka and Nagisa and Kisumi and Rin and Sousuke- he needed a reality check.

Maybe it was because he wasn't fused. Maromi was a combination of both his and Haruka’s intelligence and tactical ability- it felt weird not having Haruka’s brain squished next to his, helping him out.

For not the first time, he wished he could at least talk to his mate.

“Makoto.” A stern voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at Amakata, and saw a hint of concern on her face.

“Makoto are you alright?” She asked. “You've been separated from your mate for weeks now… That in itself is hard enough. Especially with how close you and Haruka seem to be.” The last sentence comes out awkward, and Makoto understands. Fusion isn't as accepted here on homeworld as it should be. Not in Haruka and Makoto’s mind anyway.

Close doesn't even begin to describe them.

“I'm fine.” Makoto said, lying convincingly “I really am.”

Amakata quirks a brow at him

“... I just want to know he's okay.” Makoto admits softly, hand going to rest on the bag that his uniform is in.

“Well, I can tell you that he is. Or at least was when I left work yesterday.” Amakata says, sipping her tea. Makoto’s eyes widened “you-”

“I'm one of pink diamond’s most loyal commanders.” Her lips curled into a dangerously feline grin. “And I'm going to help you.”

 

* * *

 

Rin’s heart nearly bursts when he see’s Ai.

Ai stops screaming only a few minutes after he sees them, and the looks begin. _Betrayal anger disgust fear sadness_ -

Rin’s guilt bubbles up and pops.

There is silence where they stare eachother down. “... Ai?” Rin says, attempting to make the first move. His voice is tentative, soft, afraid.

“You promised.”

It's the first thing out of Ai’s mouth, and it feels like a weight has crushed Rin. Ai’s voice is pained, like glass cracking under its own weight.

“Ai-” “you _promised_. You said you’d come back!”

“I couldn't come back Ai. Not after what Kisumi did to Kou.” He is firm on that matter, always will be. Breaking his sister for being happy is and always will be the straw that broke his trust in pink diamond.

“You could have come back for me!” Ai snaps “you and I could have left together! Instead- instead I'm like THIS now!” He points at his gem, forced into his eye socket.

Rin winces as he attempts to imagine the unimaginable pain that must have caused. “I- I'm sorry… I have no control over that.”

“You left me to Kisumi’s wrath! He made me like this!” Ai said, one eye stormy.

“I'm sorry Ai-”

“And” his voice trembles now “and you left me for _him_.” Ai glares at Sousuke, and sousuke responds by tightening his grip around Rin’s waist.

Rin opens his mouth, then closes it again. There is no good excuse for that, and he shouldn't need one. He loves Sousuke, plain and simple.

“... Nothing? You're not even going to apologize?” Ai snarls like a feral dog, and Rin can't believe that this gem- so full of hate and anger and pain and sadness- used to be _Ai_. Sweet, kind, smiling Ai who Rin loved deeply.

“... You will always be important to me, Ai. I’m sorry-” Rin whispers.

Ai turns on his heel and leaves before Rin can say anymore, the wall slamming shut behind him.

They sit in silence for a while, and then Sousuke reaches up and wipes a tear Rin didn’t know was falling off of his cheek. “Are you alright?” The alpha asks his mate, eyes concerned.

“I…” Rin says softly. He looks at the spot where Ai had stood, and knows that he’ll never make a friend out of him again.

“I think I've done something very bad Sousuke.” 


	8. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One half of their missing party returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY ITS TIMMMEEEEEE gosh I'm so excited I have the rest of this story all planned out ahhhhhh it'll be amazing. 
> 
> Dedicated to Nagisa for being a literal birb.

Haruka was returned to them hours after Ai left, and from the sunrise another 3 days had passed.

20 days they had been in there. Haruka had, as far as he knew, never experienced touch starvation before. He and Makoto were always together, so he’d never gotten the opportunity to feel touch starved or scent starved.

But it had been 20 days, and he had to be pretty damn close.

He missed Makoto an insane amount. He could barely breathe without him. He couldn't imagine feeling like this for as long as he lived.

How did he even live before he was mates to Makoto? He couldn't remember.

This cell was dull too, Haruka just stared at the ceiling most days, wishing his chrysolite was curled up next to him.

Rin had told him about Ai, and Haruka couldn't help thinking how having another person that hated them was the last thing they needed. He also found himself wondering if Nagisa was okay as well, if Kisumi had experimented on him. He felt slightly guilty for not thinking of the blonde boy sooner.

It was probably around mid day when a pink bird landed on his head.

At first he didn't understand, and sat up. Rin and Sousuke were staring too.

And then the bird hopped off his head and onto the floor next to him. And then, it started to change.

Nagisa sat before them with a smile. “Hi guys!” He said excitedly.

There was two beats, and then

“NAGISA!” Rin practically tackled the poor boy, tears filling his eyes. Nagisa hugged back, smiling. “Rinrin! You're okay!” “We all are- what about you?” Rin pulled away from the hug to look him over, and Sousuke put a hand on his head.

“I'm okay.” Nagisa promised. He looked at Haru, eyes locking. “Me and Mako-chan were worried about you guys.”

Haruka felt his eyes widen and his breath caught.

_Makoto_

“Is… Is he…” Haruka swallowed “is he okay too?” Nagisa smiled at him “he's a wanted fugitive but he's fine!”

The sheer relief that flooded Haruka’s whole being made him boneless, he flopped back onto the ground.

Makoto was _alive_. He was alive and he had missed Haruka. They would be together again and Haruka could hold him, touch him, scent him, smell him, kiss him-

Makoto was okay.

Nagisa laughed softly at Haruka’s releif, simply because of the look on his face. He came over and helped him up “He’s been really sad without you.” Nagisa said, making Haruka feel a surge of protectiveness because _Makoto should never be sad_ “He's been taken care of me though, and we’ve been hiding.”

Haruka nods, squeezing Nagisa’s hands “I'm glad you're okay too.” He said, not wanting their “son” to think he didn't care about him as well. Nagisa smiled “thanks haru-chan, but I'm more worried about you.” Nagisa eyed the large crack going through Haruka’s gem. “That doesn't look good.”

“It's not.” Rin said “but I can't heal it. Too big.”

Nagisa nodded “it's okay. Kinda throws a wrench in our plan though.”

“Your… Plan?” Sousuke repeated.

Nagisa grinned. “Yup! Why do you think I'm here? Me and Mako-Chan are staging a jailbreak!” He chirped.

Haruka smiled, he couldn't help it. Makoto was alive and well and so smart.

And he’d get to see him soon.

Nagisa smiled at them, and then explained the plan. 


	9. The Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of the compound and the escape of our heros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands between words* I'M! SO! SORRY! I! AM! TRASH! 
> 
> geez remember when this was supposed to get done in a day? I'm so sorry guys don't kill me are any of you still alive????
> 
> Christ, okay lets keep goin now. 
> 
> Dedicated to "the zoo" bc that episode rocks

One of the first rules Makoto had learned about combat was to  _ breathe _ .

 

Just keep breathing in slow, measured breaths. In for 5, hold for three, out for 8. Each breath should take 16 seconds, no more. Quicker breaths indicated fear, slower ones would tire you out. 

 

The second was to time your attacks to your breath. Especially since his weapon was long ranged. Haruka had taught him to pull when he breathed in, aim as he held, and release by the time he finished breathing out. Keep it controlled. 

 

He remembered that night, centuries ago, when Haruka had taught him how to summon a weapon. He remembered Haruka teaching him how to shoot his new bow, and the pride Makoto felt when he hit something, anything for the first time. 

 

That was then, this was now. 

 

His roses often lost a few petals when his arrows flew through the air, leaving a trail of blue petals in his wake. He felt an odd sort of deranged pride at the sight of the blue petals amongst the shards. Let that serve as a warning to kisumi and his men. Let them realize that blue diamond’s second still lived, and was still ready to kill for his diamond. 

 

The plan was a simple one- Makoto would disable the gem barrier on their prison and then nagisa and the others would fly up to the pod deck where Gorou was procuring them a pod to get home in. Amakata would keep her divisions busy so they wouldn't shoot the birds down and make sure pod deck was clear for “cleaning” since Gorou was a janitor. 

 

He hummed an old tune that Nagisa had written when he was small as he hacked the computer, eyes scanning the screen. 

 

_ And… There!  _

 

He ran over to the window and kicked it until it shattered. 

 

He remembered the prison Amakata had told him they were in and turned to face it.

 

_ In as you notch and pull, aim as you hold, and breath out as you watch it soar, Makoto. You can do anything you set your mind to if you just use this technique.  _

 

He watched it soar. 

 

* * *

 

Haruka almost felt his heart cry out when he saw the blue rose sore into the cell, the arrowhead embedding itself in the wall. Rin and sousuke had both transformed into large birds, and we're going to carry him out. 

 

Nagisa went in between the bars first, and then shifted back on the ground outside. 

 

Rin and sousuke and Haruka flew out next, and immidiently sprang into action against the gaurds who attacked them. The fight was over quickly- especially after an arrow with a blue rose poofed the burliest one after he charged at Haruka. 

 

Haruka looked up at the direction the arrow had come from, and saw only a figure running away from a shattered window. He knew what the original plan was, and knew Makoto was probably very confused- but he was good at adapting to situations, he’d probably figured it out already. 

They took off running, looking for an exit from Kisumi's compound. They couldn't climb over the walls, and the gates were way too heavily guarded. 

 

They were trapped. 

 

Haruka watched nagisa start to panic helplessly. “No no no- we had it all planned-!”

 

“Kid!” Someone hissed. 

 

A blonde man was running over, and Nagisa brightened “Gorou!” 

 

The man- Gorou- nodded breathlessly “Come on, I’m sneaking you out through the sewers-” He waved his hands frantically, and the others ran over to him. Gorou led them through the compound, hiding from the guards. They arrived at a large grate, and he unlocked it quickly “You can’t go back to the house- you remember the rendezvous point Makoto showed you?” He asked, and Nagisa nodded. “Good- go go go- Haruka!” 

 

Haruka turned his head, and Gorou smiled. “I don’t think we’ll see you again, so on behalf of me and my mate-  _ thank you _ for taking care of Makoto.” Haruka stared at him, then nodded, shook his head, and jumped into the sewer and away from kisumi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fingers crossed i finish this soon! come visit me on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> see ya (hopefully soon!)

**Author's Note:**

> So… Hi. 
> 
> I've had this idea in my head and it ate all my other ideas and it's basically just “what would homeworld be like for Nagisa if jailbreak failed or happened again but differently” 
> 
> And this happened.
> 
> I plan to upload ALL the chapters of this fic today- I'm on a train all day I can do that- and if not today it’ll be done by the end of the week because I legit have no other ideas THIS ONE ATE THEM ALL. 
> 
> So yeah, short chapter fic here we gooooo.


End file.
